User blog:DoctorDaft/Starter Wand Lore Contest
The Starter Wand The Starter Wand. A magnificent specimen. Despite its legendary reputation, few know how it actually came into being. In a land not far from the place many dungeoneers call home, there resided a tyrant known simply as "The King." This particular king had a fondness for items of legendary status. Unfortunately for him, these items were near impossible for him to obtain, due to their scarcity. Because of this, he decided that he was going to create his own. Calling upon his workers in the King's Forge, he requested an item so amazing, with such power that even he could barely contain it. However, legendary items are not simply "made." They are, in a sense, born. Their qualities are so unique and special that attempting to recreate them will result in failure, no matter the circumstance. The situation was no different in his forge. The repeated attempts by his goblins and gnomes residing there were always met by failure. One day, the King decided that he would check on the progress made in his forge. To his surprise, there was no evidence of progress whatsoever. This put him into a fury many describe as pure carnage for those around him. Following this "incident," the forge workers worked and toiled harder than they ever had before. Finally, after many long days and many long nights, they had made progress. They notified The King and prepared for his arrival. However, their progress was... disappointing. Or at least The King thought so. This progress was obliterated by The King in another fit of his rage. Or at least that's what was believed for many, many years. A particularly brave team composed of a Warrior, Mage, and Guardian decided to venture to the isle of the King's Castle, The King's infamous stronghold. It was a long and hard-fought battle, and the group was extremely close to being defeated by The King's underlings. However, they ultimately prevailed and defeated The King himself. They received their loot, but they felt that something was wrong. There was a sort of aura emitting from The King's throne, which shouldn't be possible, seeing that The King and all of his magic disciples were long-gone. They slowly encroached upon the throne, weapons ready. They determined what was causing the glowing. It was an object. But it was an object they had never seen before. It seemed to be a standard wand, a wand with no distinguishing features or markings. They brought this strange object back to the island they resided on, and had the Mage study it. Again, nothing of importance was discovered. After a long while, the Mage finally classified it as a new, unidentified item. However, it did not yet have a name. It was integrated as a key part of dungeoneer culture, even having a religion created based around it. Eventually, it was branded as "The Starter Wand." New and upcoming dungeoneers are granted the privilege of owning a replica of it, many even use it to kill their first enemy. Despite its minimal power in battle, it will always be regarded as one of the most important weapons to ever exist. Written by doctor_jkl Discord: DoctorDaft#9395 Category:Blog posts